parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas the Red Nosed Engine
Thomas the Red Nosed Engine is the fourth spoof by Jaén Producción, which appeared on YouTube in December 1 2018, and is now playing, but is also the second Christmas spoof. Cast *Thomas as Rudolph *Hiro Hamada as Hermey *Kermit the Frog as Sam the Snowman *Peter Griffin as Yukon Cornelius *Homer Simpson as Santa Claus *Mona Simpson as Mrs. Claus *Ashima as Clarice *Misty as The Head Elf *Percy as Fireball *Rudy as The Abominable Snowmonster of the North (Bad) *Chomper as The Abominable Snowmonster of the North (Good) *Gordon as Donner *Emily as Mrs. Donner *Alex's Twin as King Moonracer *Donald Duck as Charlie in the Box *Mr. Toad as Spotted Elephant *Elsa as Dolly for Sue *Tom Lucifor as Bird Fish *Willie the Giant as Misfit Cowboy *Discord as Train with Square Wheels *Iago as Boat That Sinks *Daffy Duck as Gun That Spills Jelly Movie Used: *Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer (1964) Footage *The Muppet Show (1979) *Mickey and the Seal (1947) *The Simpsons (1989) *Sesame Street (1969) *Thomas and Friends (1984) *Muppet Treasure Island (1996) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad (2000) *Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) *Big Hero 6 (2014) *Pokemon (1997) *Pokemon: The Movie (2000) *The Lion King (1994) *Bubble Guppies (2011) *The Muppet Family Christmas (1987) *The Muppets (2011) *Blue Mountain Mystery (2012) *The Muppets Christmas Carol (1992) *Pokemon 3: Entei and the Spell of the Unown (2001) *The Three Caballeros (1945) *Fun and Fancy Free (1947) *A Symphonium of Popular Songs (1962) *The Little Mermaid (1989) *The Powerpuff Girls (1998) *Pinocchio (1940) *The Great Race (2016) *Spongebob Squarepants (1999) *The Great Discovery (2008) *Sleeping Beauty (1959) *Big Hero 6: Baymax Returns (2017) *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1949) *Donald in Mathmagic Land (1959) *Casper (1995) *Hotel Transylvania 2 (2012) *The Princess and the Frog (2009) *Timber! (1940) *Frozen (2013) *The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) *Rainbow Rocks (2014) *Friendship Games (2015) *Wander Over Yonder (2013) *Mulan (1998) *Deadpool (2016) *Star vs The Forces of Evil (2015) *Aladdin (1992) *Pokemon: The First Movie (1999) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (Original Unaltered Version) (1980) *Steven Universe (2013) *Pippi Longstocking (1997) *Batman: The Animated Series (1992) *Monsters, Inc. (2001) *The Muppet Show (1976) *Tarzan (1999) *Hero of the Rails (2009) *Balto (1995) *The Loud House (2016) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True (2002) *The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure (1994) *South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut (1994) *Disney Sing Along Songs (1986) *Little Einsteins (2005) *Pokémon the Movie: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction (2014) *The Land Before Time 5: The Mysterious Island (1997) *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) *Enchanted (2008) *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) *Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar (1994) *Daffy Duck and Egghead (1938) Gallery Thomas'Train35.png|Thomas as Rudolph HIROHAMADA.png|Hiro Hamada as Hermey Kermit the Frog(Muppets).png|Kermit the Frog as Sam the Snowman Peter griffin family guy 29 by frasier and niles-d90zuko.jpg|Peter Griffin as Yukon Cornelius Homer Simpson.jpg|Homer Simpson as Santa Claus The Simpsons Mona Simpson.png|Mona Simpson as Mrs. Claus Ashima.png|Ashima as Clarice No9cb036ac57116e28db7a96bec8e59417.png|Misty as The Head Elf PercyandHarold11.png|Percy as Fireball Rudy.jpg|Rudy as The Abominable Snowmonster of the North (Bad) Chomper the tyrannosaurus rex vector 3 by digiponythedigimon-d666nqd.png|Chomper as The Abominable Snowmonster of the North (Good) It'sEdwardGordonAndHenry6.png|Gordon as Donner AsGoodasGordon6.jpg|Emily as Mrs. Donner Screenshot 2019-04-18 11.59.41.png|Alex's Twin as King Moonracer (Credit Goes To Jaén Producción) NEW Donald duck version.jpg|Donald Duck as Charlie in the Box Mr. Toad.png|Mr. Toad as Spotted Elephant Elsa.jpeg|Elsa as Dolly for Sue Tom_Lucitor_S3_profile_1.png|Tom Lucitor as Bird Fish Willie the Giant in Fun and Fancy Free.jpg|Willie the Giant as Misfit Cowboy Discord 5C - would I lie to you-5C - S4E01.png|Discord as Train with Square Wheels Iago (Aladdin).jpg|Iago as Boat That Sinks Daffy-duck.png|Daffy Duck as Gun That Spills Jelly (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Scenes *Thomas the Red Nosed Engine Part 1 - Introduction *Thomas the Red Nosed Engine Part 2 - The Birth of Sir Handel (Thomas)/"Jingle,Jingle,Jingle" *Thomas the Red Nosed Engine Part 3 - Hiro the "Misfit" Elf/Sir Handel (Thomas) the "Misfit" Engine *Thomas the Red Nosed Engine Part 4 - Thomas meets Percy/"We Are Santa's Elves *Thomas the Red Nosed Engine Part 5 - Engine Games/Thomas meet Ashima/Thomas's Nose Revealed *Thomas the Red Nosed Engine Part 6 - Poor Thomas Runs Away/"There's Always Tomorrow" *Thomas the Red Nosed Engine Part 7 (A) - Thomas meets Hiro/"We're a Couple of Misifts" *Thomas the Red Nosed Engine Part 7 (B) - Thomas meets Hiro/"Fame and Fortune" *Thomas the Red Nosed Engine Part 8 - Enter Peter Griffin/"Silver and Gold" *Thomas the Red Nosed Engine Part 9 - Chomper (Rudy) Attacks! *Thomas the Red Nosed Engine Part 10 - Island of Misfits Toys/"The Most Wonderful Day of the Year" *Thomas the Red Nosed Engine Part 11 - King Alex/Thomas leaves the Island *Thomas the Red Nosed Engine Part 12 - Thomas Grows/Thomas Returns Home *Thomas the Red Nosed Engine Part 13 - Snowstorm Strikes/Thomas Saves Ashima *Thomas the Red Nosed Engine Part 14 - Hiro and Peter to the Rescue *Thomas the Red Nosed Engine Part 15 - Return to Christmas Town *Thomas the Red Nosed Engine Part 16 - Christmas Preparation/Thomas Agrees To Lead Homer's Sleigh *Thomas the Red Nosed Engine Part 17 - "Holly Jolly Christmas"/Takeoff *Thomas the Red Nosed Engine Part 18 - Return to Misfit Island/Finale *Thomas the Red Nosed Engine Part 19 - End Credits Category:Jaén Producción Category:Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer Category:Christmas Movie Spoofs Category:Christmas Parodies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof